


Canister Trouble

by EndangeredMind



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Boba Fett is tired after hauling in so many large water canisters. A small rest can't hurt, can it?





	Canister Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).



Boba grunted as he finished placing the last massive water filled canister into the storage room of his ship. Slave IV has been his home, and he had stockpiled lots of dehydrated food, so it was a good job that he had had the water canister’s, otherwise he would be in a lot of trouble, having to just survive on powder for a bit. He sighed and sat down on one of the canisters, panting as he was out of breath. He just needed a few minutes to himself and then he could get back to what he dd best.

Sighing in relief, the bounty hunter got off the canister, accidentally activating one of the hoses. He didn’t notice as he sighed and began to walk out of the room, before stopping he noticed one of the canisters was out of line. He grunted and began to push it back into the place, not noticing a hose from the canister that he had sat on working its way into a port on his midsection. He grunted and growled as he forced the canister back into place, grinning under his helmet now that the little inconvenience had been properly dealt with.

The grin quickly vanished as he felt a chill. It felt like someone had poured ice cubes on the inside of his suit, between the inner and outer sections. He shuddered and suddenly felt wet. He looked down, only to realise that the hose from the canister that he had been sitting on had now wedged itself firmly in a port in his suit. To make matters worse, his belly was bulging outwards, going from smooth and flat to more like a potbelly. His rear was also following suit, swelling outwards into a large bubble butt, making him groan loudly.

He wanted that hose out and he wanted it out now! He grabbed hold of it and began to pull it with all his might. He growled and grunted as he used all of his strength to try and rip it free of his suit, but it was to no avail! His armoured suit creaked and groaned loudly as it was forced to swell up further. His belly and butt were continuing to grow as well, stretching out the front and rear of the suit. He waddled forward a bit, trying to not get stuck in the shrinking storage room.

The bounty hunter tried his best to find any way to stop the pumping process, as the water continued to flow out of the massive canister and into his suit, which had lost its strong and intimidating look. It now resembled more of a cartoonish suit, rather than a real one. His helmet wasn’t left out of the equation either, as it grew fatter in the cheek areas, and it sported a double chin to match his pear-shaped suit, which was still filling with water. He groaned in frustration as the suit whined and groaned again, trying to stay together.

With a defeated sigh, Boba looked down at his suit and realised that the outcome was inevitable. Well, if it was going to carry on growing, he had better find somewhere fast that can hold his suit, otherwise he would be trapped in his ship with no way out. He began to waddle into the cargo hold up ahead, hoping that he could get there before the suit grew any bigger. He made it to the cargo hold as the swelling resumed, causing the chest piece to swell into sizable moobs and the straining utility belt to finally snap off.

He was not happy at all with how he looked. He felt utterly stupid, and he looked very comical. Instead of looking like a strong authority figure that was able to strike fear into those that he met, the famous bounty hunter now resembled a fat bottomed gumdrop. The arms and legs of the suit began to fill out with water, causing him to sigh. Wasn’t having a massive gut and two water balloons for a butt punishment enough? He waddled over to the control panel and altered the gravity, so he could stay upright until the swelling went down.

A giant bubble of water was pumped from the canister into his suit, causing the entire suit to bwomp outwards and stretch, creaking and groaning in protest. His belly fully rounded out, as part of the massive bubble of water stretched the belly out until it was touching the floor, whilst a smaller part of it went to his already suffering helmet, causing it to swell up rapidly. It turned into more of a sphere, as it creaked and groaned, sporting a large double chin as well, thanks to the large amount of water that was resting inside of it. 

A second bubble of water found its way into the massively swollen suit, causing the lower half of the suit to fill out with the remaining water, making it nothing more than a huge bloated mass, with the armour panelling creaking and groaning loudly in protest. The bottom half of the suit now matched the top, with a massive ass and very large legs. Boba simply grinned, loving the feeling now that he was a massive blimp. The canister finally shut down, as all of the water inside had been depleted. It didn’t bother the blimpy bounty hunter, who grinned.

Boba grinned, feeling rather please now that he had been inflated into a massive water balloon. He sighed and began to waddle back to the main cabin, wanting to get some more work done. Loud sloshing sounds could he heard throughout the ship as he slowly made his way back to his workspace. The bounty hunter sighed as he sat back down in the captain’s chair, ignoring the sounds of it creaking and groaning in protest due to its occupants’ extra weight. He grinned as his stomach rumbled loudly, before he let out a loud brassy fart into the chair.


End file.
